Emotions
by allybones09
Summary: Oneshot. Jasper feels terrible after the incident during Bella's b'day party at the Cullen's house. Some Jasper-Alice fluff. Check out profile for more, leave requests, and enjoy.


**This is a oneshot based on the scene in New Moon, when Jasper lunged for Bella when she had that paper cut. This is what happens after Bella goes home, but I changed it a little. Some AlicexJapser fluff. Enjoy. Read profile for more information, and you can leave requests as well. Read the profile for more details!**

* * *

The party was over.  
Emmett had managed to restrain me from attacking Bella. Edward's Bella. I couldn't help but feel responsible for ruining the party. Heck, I **am **responsible for it. I could feel sadness radiating off Esme and Carlisle's love and concern for Esme to feel better. They were talking so softly in their room. Rosalie had gone out for some "fresh air", as she had put it. She was kind of pissed at me as well. She wanted Emmett to accompany her out for a drive, but Emmett refused.

For once, Emmett was serious and quiet. He stayed back with me. He's sitting right across me right now, telling me it wasn't my fault. I know it was my fault. I couldn't control my blood lust. Even after years of being a vegetarian and living with the Cullens, being a Cullen... I still couldn't master it. "Jasper, I feel really miserable right now..." Emmett said quietly. He was sitting on my computer chair while facing me, who's on the edge of the bed, face buried in palms.

"Sorry. I can't help but let my emotions go, Emmett," I mumbled through my hands, not being able to forget the look on Bella's face when I tried to pounce on her. Her blood... it was so sweet, so tempting. It smelt so good, the monster in me just had to have it. It demanded for it.

"Jasper... I'm really sorry but I can't stay in here any longer. I feel too much sorrow and you shouldn't feel that way, Jasper." Emmett said, proceeding to stand up. "I'm sorry, bro, but you know I'm always here for you." I nodded. If I could cry, I would be crying by now. Emmett walked up to me and patted my shoulder, "Cheer up. Bella's fine. You know how clumsy that kid is." I couldn't help but smile a little. I looked up at him and nodded, smiling sadly. "Thank you, Emmett." "Always here for you, bro. We've got forever to be siblings." He winked at me and left the room.

I sighed.  
I lied down and wrapped myself in the bedsheets, like how a bat would with its wings. Funny. A vampire bat. I lied still, looking up at the ceiling. It all happened too fast..

I suddenly felt a wave of worry consuming me, and the door slammed opened. Alice immediately jumped on me and hugged me tight. "Jasper!" she whispered, hugging me tightly. She kissed my cheek and forehead, rubbing her nose against mine. "It's alright, Jasper. It's fine. Everything's alright."

I gulped, "How's Bella and Edward?" Alice sighed. She unwrapped me and put my arm around her. "Edward's staying at Bella's tonight, and Bella is fine. Just a small paper cut."

"Yea, a small paper cut which almost led me to kill her"  
Alice gasped, and smacked my chest, "Don't you say that!" "It's true, Alice"  
Alice looked into my eyes, and I saw so much love in hers that I grabbed her and kissed her passionately on the lips. Our lips moved together, and her tongue traced my upper lip. She climbed on top of me and I parted my lips, allowing our tongues to dance together. We kissed for a few minutes. I pulled away.

"Alice.." I began, hesitating. "Perhaps I should leave"  
Her beautiful eyes widened and she grabbed me, "NO! You are not! You can't!" she cried, hurt and a bit of anger coming off from her. "Don't go, Jasper. Don't go. It's fine! Edward and Bella forgave you!"

"What if it happens again, Alice? What then?" I whispered bitterly.  
"I'm here for you. I'm by your side, always and forever." She whispered back, looking down at her hands. Her chest heaved a little, and she bit her lip. She tried not let out a sob but failed. I pulled her into my grasp and embraced her body in my arms. I kissed the top of her head, "Okay, Alice. I won't leave. I love you."

Alice pulled away, a small smile spreading onto those beautiful lips of hers. "I love you too, Jasper."

With that, I carried her, and spun her around a few times. I felt better now. Alice always makes me feel better. I lied her down and lied next to her, carressing her cheek.  
"You are so beautiful..." I murmured, leaning forward to kiss her. I felt her smile against my lips.

I knew it.  
From the day I set eyes on Alice, I knew that there wouldn't be anyone else who would make me feel the way Alice did. She was my love, my soul, and my life. I wouldn't have it any other way. I guess I'll apologize tomorrow to Edward and Bella. Right now, I should pay attention to my beautiful, precious diamond, who I will never let go for as long as I'm alive.

Forever.

* * *

**Leave a review? Thanks. :)**


End file.
